zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Raphaella the Ocelot/History
Background Raphaella is the eldest of her siblings and cousins and took on leadership of her family at a young age. Because of this, she had a lot of responsibilities placed on her and had to grow up rather quickly. She grew up alongside her best friends Lobo and later boyfriend, Umber. She shares the burdens of being family head with Lobo, who is almost ready to take the reigns of family head from his father. The both of them believe that Umber would make a better and more suitable leader of their tribe than Garnett and often try to convince him to pursue the position. Hostile Encounters Raphaella discovered an injured Umber alongside Lobo and attempted to heal her wounds. However, she noted that she was not as skilled a healer as Joan, whom she would send over later to finish up what she could not. Raphaella and Lobo discussed their desire to see Garnett removed from power and replaced with a better candidate, both of them nominating Umber. However, Umber did not wish to discuss the matter as he did not want anyone else to get hurt. As Lobo helped Umber back home, Raphaella left to attend other matters. Raphaella met in secret with Anubis the Jackal and Esmeralda the Fox, heads of the House of Galen and Divinus, respectively. There, they discussed plans to remove Garnett from power and replace him with another, their candidates being Umber and Azreal. However, Umber interrupted the meeting and demanded they stop any and all actions against Garnett, out of fear for their safety. Despite this, Raphaella tried one last time to rally her people against Garnett after he and his siblings went to the surface to fulfill his prophecy. In the midst of her speech, Shadow revealed himself alongside Azreal. The three decided to stop Garnett's prophecy and Raphaella used her house seal to open the Catacomb gates. However, by the time they reached the surface, the prophecy had already begun. Raphaella rushed over to Umber, who was trapped within a barrier on the Occulus and in extreme pain. She attempted to break the barrier, but her magic had no effect. She then examined the markings on the Occulus and discovered that it was not a destruction spell as they had originally thought but rather a summoning spell. She determined that damaging the spell circle would disrupt the flow of magic and stop the ritual, so Shadow destroyed part of the Occulus with his Chaos Spear, successfully stopping the spell. After Garnett was successfully ousted from the island, Raphaella became immensely proud when Umber agreed to become the new leader, and kissed him on the cheek. Rise of the Titans Raphaella will appear in Rise of the Titans. Alternate versions Alternate future A future version of Raphaella is mentioned in chapter 5 of Whitewash by Z as having died during a rescue attempt the three made on Shadow the Hedgehog. An explosion caused the base to begin collapsing and she sacrificed herself so Z and Umber could get away. Umber still wears his wedding ring, declaring that "Mythsetians don't believe in 'til death do us part'." Sonic Age: Champions of Mobius In the Dragon Age and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover, Raphaella appears as herself and once again, Umber's love interest. She remains largely unchanged from her original counterpart but is a noble living in hightown of Albion. She is an apostate and was tutored in magic privately by Lord Azreal Mythos, also an apostate and was taught to hide her talents from the templars. Category:A to Z Category:History (fan)